Piezoelectric energy harvesting devices may be utilized in a wide range of applications. Such energy harvesting devices may take advantage of one or more of the properties of piezoelectric materials, such as, for example, the piezoelectric material's ability to produce a voltage in response to a deformation of the material. Piezoelectric energy harvesting devices may be used in the place of batteries in some situations, such as, for example, situations where it would be inconvenient, difficult, and/or expensive to replace a battery, and where one or more forces are available to impart to the piezoelectric material in order to deform the material to generate a voltage. Tire pressure monitoring systems are an example application for piezoelectric energy harvesting devices. However, the use of piezoelectric energy harvesting devices in challenging environments such as, for example, an automobile tire in the case of a tire pressure monitoring system, may pose difficulties with regard to reliability, size, weight, cost, ease of manufacturing, and/or adequacy of voltage generation.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and structural and/or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate the discussion of the drawings and are not intended to restrict the application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken in a limiting sense and the scope of claimed subject matter defined by the appended claims and their equivalents.